A Lista Wombat
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Sempre existiram listas em Hogwarts, mas está mudará o modo como elas ficaram conhecidas.Estrelando os Herdeiros. Fic Ciclo Secretus - Cadavez mais próximo de CI...
1. Version Boys

A Lista Wombat

**A Lista Wombat**

- você quer parar com essa bobagem e me deixar em paz, Pollux? – Caleb estava começando a perder a paciência com seu tio, mas este estava parado o olhando, decidido a não sair de lá enquanto não convencesse o sobrinho a participar.

- sinceramente Caleb, parece que estou lhe pedindo para se jogar numa fogueira de fogo do diabo e não escrever algumas linhas num pergaminho como todos nós vamos fazer? – Pollux disse desencostando da parede e indo na direção de Caleb, que estava jogado na própria cama. – e quando eu digo todos é todos, até mesmo o Tristan e o Yan toparam participar, ou seja, você está sendo o único a criar problemas com isso, é só uma maldita lista!

Sentindo que nunca mais teria paz em toda a sua vida se não aceitasse, Caleb se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção ao local marcado para o encontro do grupo, como um condenado à morte, seu semblante estava tão abatido que quando ele passou pela sala comunal atraiu a atenção de Morgana e de Vega.

- qual é o problema? – Morgana que estava estudando para os NOMs, deixou os livros de lado e parou em frente a Caleb preocupada – você me parece doente.

- ele não tem nada, M&M, apenas está sendo melodramático, desculpa mas estamos atrasados, marcamos de jogar Quadribol com Charlie, bye bye...

O mais jovem Black saiu arrastando o sobrinho enquanto piscava e mandava um beijo para a irmã, que o olhava atentamente.

- agradeceria se você parecesse um cara normal e não um condenado à morte...

- é porque eu já antevejo a minha morte se algum dia essa lista cair em mãos erradas...

As palavras de Caleb apenas fizeram Pollux cair na gargalhada.

Os dois caminharam rapidamente em direção à sala precisa onde o restante do grupo os esperava. Muitas garotas que passavam por eles sorriam e algumas até mesmo chegavam a piscar e mandar beijos para os dois bruxos, o que não era para menos afinal ali estava o herdeiro de Sirius Black, e apesar de Pollux não ser do tipo de retribuir as cantadas e beijos sorria para todas as garotas enquanto Caleb corava furiosamente, para deleite de seu tio.

- você tem que parar de assumir a tonalidade de seus cabelos quando as garotas mexem com você porque logo, logo, seremos nós os partidos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, basta que Charlie, Yan e Tristan se formem!

Caleb não agüentou e riu.

- acho que você já é um dos mais cobiçados, tio.

- haha... Muito engraçado, não cheguei a ganhar mais chocolates que eles no dias dos namorados... – Pollux suspirou parecendo desanimado, mas Caleb sabia que não era verdade, ele realmente não se importava em ser popular, Pollux preferia ser lembrado por suas proezas, não pela beleza.

- bom, isso você tem que admitir é culpa de Vega, ela é meio ciumenta, apesar de que se você não ficasse assustando os pretendentes dela, ela não seria tão estilo Veja de ser, com as suas...

Pollux deu apenas de ombros.

- ela não tem pretendentes, são um bando de bruxos com pretensões suicidas, e é diferente eu só a estou defendendo e você deveria me ajudar!

- sim...

Os dois entraram na sala precisa e Caleb conteve uma gargalhada ao ver a cena.

O grupo de bruxos estava, como era possível explicar, dividido em vários e visíveis segmentos, de um lado via-se Yan e Yago olhando com cara de poucos amigos para Charlie e Morfo, que também olhavam feio para Thor, que estava quase que rosnando para Sam, era um círculo bem perigoso. Todos se viraram ao ver Pollux.

- até que enfim Black, você inventa isso e some, deixando os problemas conosco. – a voz de Charlie estava séria o que fez Pollux descobrir o problema imediatamente.

- olha a injustiça humana, porque sempre culpam o Black? – Pollux caminhou lentamente e se dirigiu para o lado de Yan com um sorriso irônico. – E quem inventou isso foi Sam, não eu!

Todos os presentes focalizaram sua atenção em Sam.

- o que é? Ninguém me perguntou antes se a idéia era minha?

- viram? Era isso o que eu estava falando, essa idéia é problema certo... – Caleb argumentou.

- não, basta ninguém colocar a minha irmã e a... – Charlie corou e acrescentou rapidamente – as minhas primas na lista!

Pollux o olhou divertido.

- Weasley, sinceramente, você não acha que excluir praticamente quase todas as garotas notáveis da lista é demais não?

- é o Pollux tem razão, é como ele pedir para não citarmos a Vega! – Jaslev falou animado, mas logo sentiu que havia dito as palavras erradas, já que antes que ele pudesse fugir as mãos de Pollux o seguraram rente à parede.

- o que você disse? Como é que é? Não ouse colocar a minha pequena irmã nisso! – os olhos de Pollux tinham um brilho perigoso e Jaslev engoliu em seco, normalmente ele tiraria sarro e provocaria Pollux, mas reconhecia um brilho assassino quando o via e achava que era muito novo para morrer.

- eu tava brincando...

Pollux o deixou e se virou para os amigos que o olhavam com o semblante sério e irônico.

- engraçado a irmã dos outros pode né... – Harry disse se sentando ao lado de Charlie.

- sinceramente não acho que nenhuma das garotas merece isso, serem julgadas por uma lista machista desse jeito... – a voz de Caleb morreu ao ver os olhos dos garotos presos nele.

- não estamos aqui para sermos machistas, Caleb, nossa lista será muito mais que uma lista de garotas comum, não as julgaremos apenas pela beleza exterior, faremos melhor, usaremos critérios que não as menosprezem, é claro que beleza contará não serei hipócrita de dizer que não, mas inteligência, glamour, educação, porte real, sinceridade, doçura... – Sam pareceu que estava sonhando enquanto descrevia os critérios e foi preciso que Thor lhe desse um cutucão para que despertasse do devaneio, o garoto piscou e terminou a frase – e outros critérios ainda a serem escolhidos para selecioná-las.

- ah tá, por um momento eu pensei que você tinha parado de falar da lista e estava se focalizando em alguém – a voz de Thor fez com que Sam corasse e dois dos garotos trocassem um olhar sério entre si. – mas deixemos de confusão, vamos fazer esta lista de uma vez que eu tenho mais o que fazer, ande logo Sam, explique de uma vez essa história de lista.

Sam se virou para Pollux que começou

- bom eu explicarei, já que sempre levo a fama mesmo, estamos aqui reunidos para acabar de vez com o mito de que as listas de garotas de Hogwarts são apenas pela beleza, cada um de nós fará um quesito para essa lista, ou seja, - ele se virou para Yago que se levantou e disse sorrindo.

- o meu quesito, é que além de linda ela deve ser cativante.

Todos os garotos concordaram com a cabeça, havia muitas garotas bonitas, porém poucas realmente cativantes.

Pollux então recomeçou.

- escreveremos todos os tópicos e depois cada um fará sua lista das dez mais de Hogwarts!

Por um momento todos ficaram em silêncio, Tristan, que era o mais velho presente, bufou parecendo entediado, por um momento ao aceitar vir ele pensara que seria interessante, mas no momento ele estava achando que ia ser era problemático.

Se cansando do silêncio Pollux falou.

- então todos já têm seus tópicos?

- não é por nada não mas isso não é prático... – Tristan interviu. – essa lista que vocês estão propondo é muito pessoal e não vai levar a lugar nenhum, entenda, cada um aqui tem um gosto em particular, e se cada um fizer esta lista veremos que até pode coincidir em ter as mesmas garotas, mas elas estarão em posições diferentes nas diferentes listas – ele suspirou – eu proponho o seguinte – ele rapidamente passou os olhos pela sala e contou os presentes – cada um fará sim o seu tópico, e cada um indicará apenas uma garota para cada tópico da lista, após contarmos qual garota está em mais listas por tópico ela ficará na lista principal. Só há um problema estamos onze aqui, um terá que ser o voto de Minerva.

- o que a professora Minerva tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Harry que obviamente não ouvira a explicação e pegara apenas a última palavra.

- você realmente estava me ouvindo garoto _Bom e gentil_? – Tristan disse irônico, fazendo Harry corar e todos rirem, Charlie rapidamente explicou para o primo mais novo o que Tristan estava falando e ele então corou ainda mais pela mancada.

Todos então ficaram em silêncio se decidindo, até que Yago começou a rir e falou.

- Tristan obrigado por ter feito um plano parecido com o meu e o de Pollux, que foi descartado por Sam – ele olhou para Sam que deu de ombros.

Pollux e Yago então pegaram vários pergaminhos e entregaram a cada um dos amigos.

- obviamente que nós já temos em mente o cara que será o voto de Minerva ou seja aquele que no fundo, acabará escolhendo as garotas se houver empate, para isso contamos com o nosso querido e amado, Caleb!

Yan e Charlie que já desconfiavam disso não agüentaram e acabaram caindo na gargalhada que Tristan começara ao ouvir que Caleb iria ser o voto de Minerva.

- hei, eu não concordo, creio que deva ser o Tristan, ele é o mais velho e o único aqui a realmente ter alguma experiência.

Tristan engoliu o riso e olhou para o garoto de forma cética, qual bruxo em sã consciência deixaria de ter em mãos o poder para passar a outro? Bom se havia alguém assim esse era ele.

- é, mas ele tem uma irmã que pode ser citada, então não será imparcial – acrescentou Morfo, que estava muito quieto para o gosto dos demais, jogado em uma almofada tão rosa quanto seus cabelos – creio primo que tem que ser você!

- eu também tenho uma irmã! – Caleb disse quase entrando em pânico.

- tecnicamente não... – Pollux disse rindo.

- aiai... Viu... – Morfo se espreguiçou e foi em direção a uma lousa que acabara de surgir na sala – vocês complicam demais. A idéia de Tristan é boa, mas demorada, de Sam, bom você teve uma brilhante idéia de início... – Morfo acrescentou rindo, o riso parecido demais com o de Gui quando queria aprontar algo – porém deixe com o mestre aqui.

Ele escreveu algo na lousa.

**Lista Wombat**

- Lista Wombat – os outros dez amigos falaram em voz alta sem sequer entender, e todos sentiram percorrer em seus corpos um arrepio frio, alguns souberam exatamente que haviam caído numa cilada.

Morfo riu animado, se virou e olhou para os amigos com seus olhos brilhando com aquele brilho que Vega Black sabiamente apelidara anos atrás de chama encrenca.

Tirou de suas vestes pergaminhos e entregou a todos eles.

- primeiro caros amigos, ninguém poderá mentir, ou ser de alguma forma desonesto com a lista Wombat, eu acabei de lançar um feitiço em vocês muito eficaz.

- quem iria mentir na lista? – disse um ultrajado Pollux.

- talvez mentir não, caro amigo ciumento, mas é provável que se alguém quisesse indicar a doce Vega teria problemas, agora não terá outra escolha, então isso fará a lista Wombat mais verdadeira.

- você disse que ia simplificar, Morfo, não estou vendo isso – Yan disse já começando a se arrepender de ter aceito participar dessa maldita lista.

- calma, notem bem, cada pergaminho que dei a vocês tem espaço para cinco nomes, em escala. Vocês colocarão as garotas de vocês pelos métodos de seleção que vocês bem entenderem. Após todos responderem, nessa lista Wombat – ele pegou e balançou uma que restava com ele e tinha o nome Wombat escrito em letras verdes escuras – aparecerão às dez garotas de Hogwarts, não será necessário voto de Minerva – ele piscou para Caleb que agradeceu com um sorriso – pois todos poderemos votar, e outra ninguém precisará se não quiser mostrar o conteúdo de sua lista particular, como bem falou nosso caro Silver – ele cumprimentou Tristan com uma continência. – Mas antes precisamos colocar as regras, como disse Pollux, a garota além de bonita deverá se encaixar em certos quesitos, o de Yago é que ela também tem que ser _**Cativante**_ – logo a palavra cativante surgiu na lousa e no pergaminho onde estava escrito lista Wombat para depois sumir – o meu é que ela deve ser _**Indecifrável**_ – o mesmo aconteceu com a palavra, ela surgiu na lousa e no pergaminho – o que foi? Nada como uma garota que nos tira o sono para entendê-la, se ela fosse comum não seria nem cogitada! Agora um de cada vez.

- _**Encantadora**_ – disse Sam rapidamente.

- _**Gênio Forte**_ – respondeu Yan – com a pele levemente rosada.

- _**Inteligente**_ – falou Tristan, que havia trocado um olhar com Thor e Yan.

- _**Cúmplice**_ – Charlie disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- definitivamente, tem que ter todos os quesitos anteriores, além de ser divertida, boa de duelo e paciente. – falou Pollux animado, mas todos o olhavam com rostos irônicos.

- dá pra você citar uma qualidade só e não citar algo que se pareça com sua mãe ou irmã! – falou Thor.

- hei, minha mãe e minha irmã são Damas muito boas viu! E não tava falando delas, - até Caleb o olhava – ok, uma só qualidade _**Sensual**_!

- você não tinha dito essa antes! – Thor disse com raiva.

- o que foi Fera? Só porque tirei sua qualidade? E outra eu acho sensual uma garota que saiba duelar! – Pollux respondeu parecendo sonhador - meu pai também, ele disse que minha mãe o conquistou no dia em que duelou com ele pela primeira vez!

- ótimo, sensual contou, próximo, vai Fera!

Thor pareceu pensativo até que sorriu – tem que ser _**Delicada**_, charmosa...

- ora você ia dizer sensual e trocou por delicada? – perguntou Jaslev que não conseguia unir essas duas qualidades muito bem.

- eu sei de alguém que é delicada e Sensual... – Thor falou malicioso.

- próximo – Procion falou.

- _**Decidida**_ – falou Harry rapidamente.

- _**Divertida**_ – completou Jaslev.

Todos se viraram para Caleb que parecia muito concentrado, alguns podiam jurar que ele estava pensando em alguém tentando encontrar uma característica para descrever o que gostava nela, um dos presentes sabia muito bem que era exatamente isso o que ele tava fazendo. Ele suspirou abrindo seus olhos incrivelmente azuis e sorriu.

- _**Insubstituível**_. – a palavra apareceu na lousa e no pergaminho automaticamente, mas todos o olhavam – o que foi não vale?

- Caleb, é apenas uma lista, não decidindo quem vai se casar conosco – respondeu Procion.

- eu sei, mas para mim a garota perfeita é aquela que está sempre comigo, insubstituível...

Todos se calaram e Morfo resolveu intervir.

- ok, meia hora!

Dizendo isso o próprio Procion se sentou e colocou de lado a lista Wombat, e pegou o seu próprio pergaminho encantado.

Foi provavelmente para muitos ali presentes a meia hora mais tensa da vida deles. Provavelmente porque eles responderam com muita facilidade por causa do encantamento, e tiveram muito tempo para assimilarem para si mesmo quem era a garota ideal de cada um...

Após o fim do prazo, Morfo se levantou e desdobrou o pergaminho que havia se enrolado ao começar a surgir a lista e sorriu se virando para Pollux.

Ele abriu e a leu muito interessado e não pôde deixar de ter pensamentos maliciosos sobre o que ia acontecer muito em breve, ele olhou de Charlie para Yan, depois para Pollux e Sam e riu...

- bom, começo de cima pra baixo ou...

Mas Tristan e Yan deram um olhar tão frio para ele que Procion resolveu parar de zuar com os amigos.

- nossa, as pessoas aqui às vezes não tem um bom senso de humor.

- hei, antes você poderia me explicar o que significa Wombat? – a voz de Sam o interrompeu.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- bom, nada, em especial... Achei sonoro e foi a primeira palavra que me veio à cabeça... – respondeu animado deixando seus cabelos da cor do céu, de tão azul...

Por um momento Charlie pensou se teria tempo de evitar que Tristan ou Yan azarassem o primo mas eles estavam tão chocados que ficaram paralisados.

- é, vindo de você poderia ser pior, podia ser lista para descobrir as dez gatinhas de Hogwarts que podem ser minhas namoradas... – disse um animado Yago, que cumprimentava Morfo logo após Pollux.

- boa... Começando com o décimo lugar a bela e charmosa, dona dos cabelos loiros e de um belo e cativante sorriso – Anna Jordan!!

Todos começaram a bater palmas e bater no ombro de Jaslev!! Que não estava muito contente mas pensava que podia ser pior, ela podia não ter aparecido...

- em nono, a não menos radiante, a não menos doce, divertida, inteligente, com cabelos que cheiram bem, do tipo que não sabe como ficar parada – Morfo não conseguia esconder a risada e todos já o olhavam com malícia - e com certeza a mais desastrada garota que eu conheço, a minha irmã Tornado – Alhena!!

Foi a vez de Morfo ter sua dose de tapinhas e risos.

- em oitavo, ela que consegue me deixar sem entendê-la, sério, eu gostaria de pelo menos por um dia na vida ver o mundo pelo prisma do olhar dela, um dia só porque mais ia me deixar louco, a garota doçura, Jules!!

Os garotos agora batiam nas mesas e assobiavam já que provavelmente era a única garota sem um irmão ciumento presente!

- em sétimo, uau... O que dizer dessa gata, que por acaso é minha prima... – não houve um dos garotos que deixasse de rir diante da frase de Morfo – sinceramente defini-la, é algo acima de mim, ela com certeza tem um gênio forte, porém é a delicadeza em pessoa, exceto com a Larissa, mas quem pode culpá-la, não... A Weasley mais estourada e delicada que existe, Ginger!! A minha vermelhinha favorita!

Pollux e Yago se reuniram e soltaram o **senhor** assobio, até sentirem serem atingidos por um feitiço de silêncio, que bem sabiam de onde tinha saído...

- em sexto, ela que como o nome é um mistério, com aqueles olhos verdes fascinantes, e com o cabelo que tem uma cor não incomum mas que nela parece ser uma cortina que nos separa do conhecimento, a garota que provavelmente já esteve na mente em algum momento da vida de todo garoto de Hogwarts: Pandora!!

Metade se dirigiu a Yan que estava corado e olhando atentamente para Morfo que apenas dizia: _é verdade meu caro, desculpa!_ E a outra metade para Yago que estava perguntando a Caleb: _é verdade? _E Caleb apenas corou e confirmou.

- e chegamos à metade da lista, mas esta garota não merecia estar aqui, assim como todas só por terem seus nomes aqui nesta lista já são um pouco a número Um, mas esta, ah... Nenhuma outra sabe como atiçar nosso sangue como ela e depois esfriá-lo como se jogasse um balde de água fria, apenas sendo ela mesma, - neste momento Yan já se encolhia - a princesa Zabini que trás uma tempestade verde no olhar e um sorriso que te destrói!! Selene!

Se possível o barulho na sala foi ainda maior em cima de Yan, (_- e aí Yan duas irmãs na lista... uhuhu cunhado... – __**só se for em seus sonhos.**__..)_ porque Yago estava tão furioso com Morfo que eles resolveram não cutucá-lo. Mas havia outro na sala que estava com o rosto vermelho.

- chegando perto do pódio, ela que tem os cabelos tão lindos e perfeitos daquela cor vibrante, que nos faz sonhar, a garota que desperta em mim a vontade de apertar e levar pra casa – Morfo teve que parar porque mal conseguia segurar o riso e a vontade de cutucar um pouco mais um certo amigo. – inteligência, poder, determinação, liderança, tantas qualidades nessa pequena ruiva que mal posso descrevê-la, a radiante e doce Morgana!!

Todos correram e abraçaram Caleb, que estava vermelho, o chamando de quase cunhado...

- o pódio... Sim, chegamos nobres senhores ao terceiro lugar, ela que definitivamente eu pensei que ia ganhar porque quando Merlin disse vou fazer esta garota, estava inspirado, a mais bela mulher a andar na face da terra, inteligente, educada, glamorosa, que te dá vontade até de estudar só pra vê-la, capaz de tirar o fôlego de um bruxo desavisado só sorrindo, a Doll, nossa Doll, Lyra Lupin!!

As palmas e gritos de concordância encheram a sala. Ate Tristan que só batera palmas duas vezes até este momento se rendera aos gritos.

- a segunda da lista, Prata... – ele olhou para Tristan que o fuzilou com o olhar. – tô brincando, mas ela, é tão, tão... Criativa, inteligente, não há como negar, tem os genes certos, é minha prima – todos gritaram em coro: **não diga!** – tem os cabelos ruivos entremeados de um tom de ouro, e um sorriso que faz qualquer um se render, "faça o que quiser comigo!", Eles dizem, pobres coitados!! – ele balançou a cabeça – tem um jeito só dela, cativante, envolvente, não é à toa que está aqui neste posto, poderia falar mais sobre ela, mas com MJ, palavras não são nada, atos são tudo! Marjorie!!

Mj... MJ... Mj... – eles gritaram enquanto batiam nas mesas e atormentavam Sam.

- MJ gostosa!! – Jaslev gritou, talvez o único que poderia fazer isso naquela altura e sair vivo da sala.

Morfo teve que esperar todos ficarem quietos para continuar.

- bom antes de citar o primeiro lugar que bom, é meio óbvio, terei algumas palavras a dizer: garotas que também foram citadas nas listas base: Eloar Terã!! É Tristan tua irmã foi citada!! – todos foram até ao garoto que havia ficado sério de repente – Tenham mais calma pessoal, Thara Lancaster, a monitora mais gata de Hogwarts! E Yanka Miller – todos balançaram a cabeça se lembrando de Yanka, a monitora chefe, da Sonserina, beleza e poder, todos se viraram para Tristan por ser óbvio que era dele os votos, ele corou.

- e temos o seguinte: Nota do Feitiço: Temos um empate, que foi desempatado segundo as regras de posto nas diversas listas, nos lugares a seguir com a mesma quantidade de votos.

Os 2º, 3º e 4º com seis votos cada uma.

Os 5º e o 6º com cinco votos cada uma.

Os 7º e o 8º com quatro votos cada uma.

- e sem mais delongas com a grande maioria de votos, sim ela aparece em oito de onze listas! Como vou descrevê-la – todos já olhavam para Pollux que aparentemente era o único que não havia notado ainda – gênio forte, esquentada, vingativa – ele foi começando a perceber – linda, com olhos acinzentados, que chega a doer de tão bonitos, boca vermelha e bem feita, pose de rainha, dada a gostar de mandar, mas isso fica sexy nela – Pollux estava começando a ficar vermelho e Caleb a ter ímpetos de calar Procion – cabelos negros em tez de porcelana, - ele pareceu pensativo – inteligente, isso não se pode negar, a garota que é tão – ele olhou para Pollux e mudou de idéia - interessante... Que até vale a pena morrer... Vega Black!!

Logo após dizer isso Morfo, que agora estava com os cabelos negros iguais aos de Veja, colocou-se atrás de Thor porque Pollux estava a um passo de enfeitiçá-lo e todos pioravam a situação batendo palmas e gritando M&B...

- hei, não fui só eu que votei não... – Morfo gritava e Yan tentava a todo custo segurar Pollux.

- mas ela é minha irmã...

- olha nos meus olhos e fala que você não votou na minha irmã? – Procion perguntou brincalhão.

- com todo o respeito é claro... – Pollux respondeu já mais calmo, no fundo ele sabia que não podia fazer nada, eles até podiam adorar a irmã dele, contanto é lógico que não passasse disso.

- eu também! – oito bruxos responderam em coro, o que impossibilitou Pollux de descobrir quem foi exatamente.

Após um bom tempo cada um dos bruxos saiu da sala, alguns compartilhavam com os outros suas listas, outros as esconderam com cuidado ou como Tristan as queimaram imediatamente.

E quando a sala ficou absolutamente quieta, cinco bruxas saíram debaixo de duas capas de invisibilidade.

- ai... Pensei que eles não iam mais embora, não agüentava ficar mais parada – reclamou Lyra sorrindo para Vega que ainda estava corada. – a numero Um!!

Selene conjurou uma coroa de flores e colocou sobre ela que corou ainda mais.

Alhena que procurava avidamente na lareira, algum resto de pergaminho suspirou: - Droga, definitivamente a não ser que usemos de oclumência com o Tristan não vamos saber quem era a numero um da lista dele...

- tem certeza que era atrás da lista do Tristan que você estava? – Vega perguntou maliciosa.

- vai dizer que você não está, afinal é o único que tem experiência aqui... - ela disse maliciosa.

- bom, podemos colocar a monitora da Corvinal, que eu já vi conversando com ele várias vezes, a Thara, que foi citada, mas não entrou na lista, e a Yanka. – respondeu MJ, que procurava algo no lugar onde seu irmão e Jaslev estiveram sentados.

Vega se encostou na pilastra pensativa. Ela queria saber outra lista, mas já tinha seus palpites.

Então Lyra se levantou da almofada em que algum tempo antes Procion esteve jogado e com o mesmo brilho no olhar disse:

- devíamos também fazer a nossa lista!

- esse brilho... – ela foi ate Lyra e a abraçou – tenho que parar de deixar você andar com o Morfo.

As amigas riram.

- quando vamos nos reunir? – MJ perguntou animada.

- Amanhã, aqui, neste horário – Vega comandou.

Assim elas se dividiram indo na direção de suas casas.

E quando elas repassaram às outras garotas o conteúdo da lista Wombat, todas ficaram com sorrisos no rosto, pois querendo ou não em toda a Hogwarts elas eram as favoritas dos garotos.

Yan recebeu um beijo no rosto de Morgana, antes de dormir, não que não fosse normal, mas ele pôde jurar que ela parecia feliz e estranha.

Caleb foi coberto de mimos por Selene e Vega, enquanto Procion ganhou seu chocolate favorito.

Selene tocou a música favorita de Pollux três vezes apenas porque ele pediu e em todos os salões comunais houve algo normal, porém com um toque diferente, até Harry se viu surpreendido com um toque mais gentil de uma das primas.

Lista Wombat – Pela nova geração de Hogwarts!

1 – Vega Black

2 - Marjorie Lin Weasley

3 - Lyra Black Lupin

4 – Morgana Drecco Snape Black Malfoy

5 – Selene Morin Zabini

6 – Pandora Morin Zabini

7 – Ginger Clearwater Weasley

8 – Julia Lovegood Longbotton

9 – Alhena Black Tonks Weasley

10 – Anna Spinnet Jordan

**Fim de A Lista Wombat © Vivis Drecco ® 03/2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Bem, o que dizer… mais uma fic do Ciclo Secretus MARAVILHOSA, muito divertida, eu fartei-me de rir e fiquei cheia de questões, aliás estou com uma vontade enorme de ler a lista de cada um dos rapazes, especialmente a do Caleb (garoto mais fofo que existe à face da terra), Charlie (tenho cá umas suspeitas acerca de quem é a topo de lista dele…), Pollux (sim, esse Black Maravilhoso, uma miniatura do Sirius), Morfo (sim, eu quero saber quem tá no topo da lista deste Weasley fantástico), ah e claro do Thor, quer dizer tb quero saber do Yan.. Que raios, eu quero ver a lista deles todos, será que como beta não tenho direito a ver nem a de um deles? Vá lá… ok… eu sei que nem vale a pena insistir a Vivis é má e não me vai mostrar…

Agora, Vivis conseguis-te realmente criar um novo conceito de lista de garotas de Hogwarts, quer pelo nome, quer pelo modo como foi criada. Os meus parabéns, és realmente um génio.

Surpresa… sim, um pouco quanto às posições, mas não muito. Ah… adorei a frase: "Porque o Black leva sempre leva a culpa" foi realmente muito boa, o Pollux é realmente fantástico. E grande surpresa no final, quem ia imaginar que as garotas estavam a assistir à criação da lista, aliás, como a Vega estando cá em baixo, quando o Caleb passou no salão comunal, estava na sala antes dos outros chegarem? Bem, ela é uma Black, com toda a certeza arranja sempre um jeito.

Agora, tu és tão mazinha! Sim, Vivis é mazinha, Vivis deixa muitas dicas incompletas, mas eu também sou má e também te deixo a cabeça em água com Brizomancy – risada maquiavélica.

Ah, e agora umas duvidazinhas que gostava de ver respondidas:

1 - Em que ano estão todos eles, nomeadamente o Tristan? Está no 7º ano dele? Ele é quantos anos mais velho que Morgana, 2 anos?

2 - Porquê o nome Silver para Tristan, algo além de ser loiro, alguma simbologia especial??

3 - Quem disse "eu sei de alguém que é delicada e sensual"?

4 - E aquele feitiço de silêncio por causa da Ginger foi do Charlie?

5 - Quem é que estava com o rosto corado na sala quando se falou da Selene?

6 - Porquê o interesse de Alhena na lista de Tristan, ou seria de outra pessoa que tb queimou a lista?

7 - Porque é que o Morfo faz piada acerca da MJ para o Tristan? Hummmm…

**8 - **Lyra dá-se muito com Procion?

9 – Porque dizes que Morgana estava feliz e estranha, em que sentido o estranha?

10 – De quem é que Procion recebeu o seu chocolate favorito?

11 – E qual das primas surpreendeu Harry com um toque mais gentil?

Rrrsssss Tu és mesmo uma mestre em suspense e dúvidas….

Ah! Gostei do nome chama encrenca, Morfo é demais!! E o cabelo do Morfo de cor azul céu foi hilariante, consegui imaginar isso na minha mente perfeitamente.

E o Caleb a corar admitindo para o Yago que Pandora já tinha estado na mente de todo o rapaz de Hogwarts foi tão sweet… ele é um poço de doçura... Que ruivo fofo e lindo…

Bem, mais uma vez peço desculpas a todos pela demora, sim a culpa é minha, a Vivis mandou-me este capítulo há muito tempo, mas eu não tive tempo de betar, para além disso na época em que ela me mandou eu estava a betar certas conversas, de qualquer modo a culpa foi minha pela demora! (Desculpa Vivis, mas sabes como anda a minha vida!! Sorry!!)

Mais uma vez, ADOREI e só em resta dizer, até à próxima lista, muita diversão vos aguarda (prometo não demorar tanto!!)

Tchau Vivis, NEOQEAV

Beijos

Ps: se alguem vê a data em que escreves-te esta fic, eu vou ser queimada na fogueira!

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom começando com minhas sinceras desculpas, demorei séculos para trazer algo novo mais eu juro não foi nem de longe minha intenção porém além de estar trabalhando muito, estou sem PC em casa a quase três meses o que me atrasou deveras. Esta fic foi uma tentativa de trazer um pouco do clima de amizade, alegria que existe na vida desses babies que eu amo tanto, e para também é lógico encher a mente de vocês com pistas para algumas coisas que vão se desenrolar na trama de CI, sim esta fic tem mais spoiler do que vocês podem imaginar... Creio que já imaginam. Em breve muito breve estarei postando a versão das meninas e creio que também que será uma fic maravilhosa de se ler.

Falarei um pouco sobre o que me passou na mente enquanto escrevia isso. Primeiro, eu estava relendo minhas anotações e li algumas coisas que me fizeram pensar no tipo de garotas que atraem os meninos. Existem outras bruxas fabulosas em CI que não foram citadas, porque preferi manter apenas personagens que estarão diretamente na trama de CI.

Respondendo as duvidas de Mariana minha beta amada, que talvez seja a de muitos aqui... (podem e devem deixar coments com suas dúvidas que irei respondê-las)

1 – Tristan está no seu sexto ano Hogwarts ele é apenas um ano mais velho que Morgana.

2 – Tristan tem os cabelos prateados – não loiros e sim completamente prateados, porém também tem um significado.

3 – Thor.

4 – Você deve perguntar a ele.

5 - ? Existia alguém corado? Sério? Ele não se pronunciou no momento para responder a esta indagação.

6 – Alhena decidiu deixar isso em mistério, porém creio que as duas opções tem grandes chances de estarem corretas.

7 – Tristan disse não saber também o motivo (Acho que eles estava sendo sarcástico)

8 – Incrivelmente bem.

9 – Yan, falou que o estranho é apenas estranho. Se ele soubesse como ela estava com certeza ele trocaria de palavra para defini-la então ele está aceitando opiniões.

10 – Não foi de nenhuma Prima dele.

11 – Ela é ruiva.

Tudo certo Mari? Respondi tudinho... kukuku (risada maligna).

E sim aposto que está curiosa sobre as listas dos garotos, como você é minha beta pode escolher um dos garotos que eu mando a lista (Apenas um!).

Adoro as cores do cabelo do Morfo...

E sim os Blacks sempre levam a culpa.

Obrigado Mari por fazer o possível para betar minhas fics... Amo-te... E morro de saudades de nossas conversas através do mar...

Não escrevo mais porque senão não posto...

Amo vocês...

Um kisses especial para minhas amigas... Que esperam pacientemente eu postar...

**Vivis Drecco**


	2. Version Girls

**A Lista Wombat – Girl Version**

A sala estava lotada e as garotas estavam rindo de Alhena que acabava de tropeçar numa enorme almofada rosa chiclete.

- quem foi que colocou isso aqui? – ela perguntou indignada se jogando na almofada.

- provavelmente alguém que pensou no seu conforto Tornado. – respondeu Ginger que acabava de entrar acompanhada de Morgana e Pandora, as duas apesar de estarem animadas mantinham uma expressão desinteressada. Pandora se sentou alisando com calma sua saia que não tinha uma rusga sequer de tão impecável.

- vocês sabem se a Vega e a Lyra ainda vão demorar? – Pandora perguntou após ver que só faltavam as duas e sua irmã caçula, ou seja, a trinca que organizava o evento da noite.

- acho que elas foram pegar algo importante, foi isso que Lyra murmurou antes de sair atrás de Vega. – respondeu MJ, que estava deitada em duas outras almofadas e tentava fazê-la levitar com ela em cima, _era sorte não ser Alhena a inventora de tal brincadeira, _Pandora pensou divertida.

Um silêncio nasceu na sala ao verem Larissa entrar e cumprimentar rapidamente as prima, ela evitou a prima mais velha que a estava olhando com os olhos quase fechados e mal podia acreditar no que via. Rapidamente MJ desistiu da brincadeira e foi se sentar ao lado de Ginger.

- eu e Alhena a convidamos porque achamos justo ela vir, já que Harry estava participando na lista do Wombat!

Ginger apenas bufou contrariada; desde as últimas férias que Ginger não falava com Larissa e todos já tinham desistido de reuni-las, até mesmo Charlie não falava mais nada.

- contanto que a deixem longe de mim, e de preferência longe de Vega, porque não quero confusão aqui.

Morgana, que ignorara completamente a última garota a entrar, estava com os cabelos vermelhos esparramados no colo de Pandora e olhou sorridente para Ginger.

- você já tem em mente a sua qualidade num garoto para a lista? – ela tinha um brilho malicioso no olhar que não passou despercebido pela ruiva, que resolveu usar o outro lado do colo de Pandora como travesseiro e se deitou. Pandora então começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos das amigas com um sorriso distante no rosto, o que fez as duas ruivas se entreolharem e sorrirem, compartilhando em silêncio um segredo. Após um tempo pensando Ginger respondeu à amiga.

- sim, eu já tenho, e você, M&M?

- ah sim... Com certeza, apesar de que não sei ao certo se pode ser considerado uma qualidade, tem várias vertentes...

- todas as qualidades as têm... – respondeu Pandora despertando de seu devaneio.

- obrigada por voltar do mundo dos Sonhos Pan... – Ginger brincou – será que Lorde Morpheus não ficou chorando?

Pandora a olhou por um segundo com um brilho divertido nos olhos muito verdes.

- você deveria notar que também anda no mundo dos sonhos com certa freqüência senhorita cabeça de fósforo...

Ginger riu alto chamando a atenção das outras garotas.

Eloar que estava sentada perto de Jules observava as três amigas com curiosidade, obviamente sabia que Pandora e Morgana eram amigas de infância e elas se completavam integralmente, mas ela gostaria de entender como uma das garotas mais Grifinórias tinha como suas melhores amigas duas Sonserinas, que tinham muito orgulho em o serem, afinal enquanto Ginger era pura emoção, Pandora parecia distante e fria, tinha um quê de orgulho, misturado com uma sensação de paz e Morgana era sem dúvida uma garota de gênio forte e com um humor bem negro, eram diferentes entre si, mas ela nunca se lembrava de vê-las discutir. E foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Jules que aparentemente lera seus pensamentos ou entendera a duvida em seu olhar.

- isso não tem como se entender, Eloar, é apenas algo que aconteceu, Ginger sempre se deu bem com Morgana e Pandora e muitos anos atrás em um verão todas se tornaram inseparáveis, talvez por terem a mesma idade, não há como explicar, é como Vega, Selene e Lyra, três lados de um triângulo.

- bom, você citou três amigas de infância, mas aqui todas o são, se reparar bem acho que eu sou a que entrou no círculo por último. – Jules sorriu para Eloar.

- sabe, se você reparar que é amiga de infância de Thor, acho isso quase estranho, ele sempre foi amigo dos Zabinis e vocês nunca se esbarram até ao verão antes de entrar em Hogwarts... – Jules parecia olhar dentro da alma de Eloar, que estremeceu e disfarçou olhando para o lado.

- meus pais viajavam muito...

A porta se abriu novamente e algumas das garotas estranharam a presença de Thara. A monitora da Corvinal cumprimentou as garotas e se sentou perto de Morgana com quem trocou algumas palavras, Pandora falou algo para Thara que a fez corar. Logo ela se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Eloar e Jules com quem ficou conversando animada.

Elas pararam de conversar ao ver as três garotas que faltavam entrarem com os rostos avermelhados, o que indicava uma corrida.

- o que houve? – perguntou Pandora ao ver que Selene tinha a mão em torno do corpo demonstrando um pouco de dor.

- apenas corremos tanto que estou sem fôlego – Selene respondeu enquanto trocava um olhar divertido com Vega que estava em frente à lousa que Procion usara no dia anterior.

- boa noite caras amigas, colegas, e desgraçada que sou obrigada a tolerar – Vega acrescentou ao ver Larissa no canto da sala, esta se levantou para falar algo, que provavelmente iria iniciar a discussão que Vega já esperava, mas com um olhar de Marjorie se sentou novamente, MJ então olhou para Vega que suspirou e terminou a frase – Foi mal MJ, mais forte que eu!

Morgana abafou um riso enquanto se levantava focalizou sua atenção em Vega.

Mas foi Selene com sua voz musical que continuou.

- estamos aqui, obviamente porque já que os garotos fizeram a sua lista Wombat – ela fez uma cara que demonstrava não ter nada a ver com a escolha do nome e sorriu – nós também temos todo o direito de nos divertimos, como já foi passado a todas as garotas a lista deles, vamos apenas repeti-la no fim, Acrescentamos que para sermos completamente honestas com a lista usaremos um feitiço da verdade na sala.

- como os garotos – falou Anna que mal continha sua animação.

- bom para falar a verdade o Morfo apenas blefou, porque ele não tinha como ter preparado um feitiço desse porte no momento, pois só a conjuração do feitiço dura uma hora... – falou Lyra que aproveitou o ensejo, pegou um pergaminho e o leu – _senhor da verdade, aura de confiança, jogue suas teias invisíveis nesta sala, torne aqui um templo sagrado onde a verdade de nossos corações fale mais alto._

As garotas conseguiram sentir o ar da sala ficar mais denso para logo depois voltar ao normal e viram Lyra sorrir enquanto o pergaminho virava cinzas.

- por isso Vega preparou com antecedência este pergaminho.

- você bem que podia apenas confiar em nós não é Black? – perguntou Gin que olhava interessada para o seu pergaminho, que Selene acabara de lhe entregar.

- de confiar morreu o Lorde das trevas, Weasley, estou apenas ajudando todas vocês a serem honestas com um assunto tão delicado e que muitas evitam com ardor. – ela tinha um brilho malicioso no olhar que não passou despercebido pelas amigas.

Selene voltou à frente e continuou.

- todas sabem como funcionará, digam uma qualidade que os garotos devem possuir para encantar a lista principal.

- eu digo que além de beleza física ele deve ter o dom de me desvendar só com um olhar, ou seja, tem que ser Perturbador, Envolvente... – Selene disse sentindo que seu rosto se ruborizava. A palavra que foi aceita pelo pergaminho foi _**Envolvente**_.

Mas antes que as amigas notassem o rubor dela, Lyra foi solidária e fez seu acréscimo.

- ele tem que saber me valorizar exteriorizando o que sente, nem que seja apenas para mim.

Vega se virou para a prima e disse sorrindo:

- pode ser mais específica com o que ele tem que exteriorizar?

Doll pareceu pensativa e corando respondeu:

- ele pode mostrar com o ciúme o carinho que sente por você... – a palavra _**Carinhoso**_ surgiu no pergaminho.

- você quer um cara ciumento, Doll? - perguntou Gin incrédula – não basta seu primo ser o senhor ciúmes?

Mas Lyra não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Foi Vega que defendeu o irmão.

- às vezes, não em todos os casos, mostrar que tem ciúmes pode ser o jeito das pessoas mostrarem o quanto você é importante para eles, só tem que saber maneirar... – Vega disse decidida.

- bom eu falo que ele tem que ser _**Honesto**_ – disse Gin.

- eu digo que ele precisa ser _**Charmoso**_ – falou Thara, sentindo um rubor nascer em suas faces.

- bom, ele tem que ser um homem que saiba lidar com todos os tipos de situações, não apenas inteligente porém que saiba usar suas qualidades com sabedoria – a palavra _**Sábio**_ surgiu no pergaminho logo após Ginger falar.

- bom, eu creio que ele tem que ser um homem _**Misterioso**_, que mantenha minha atenção e minha curiosidade viva dentro de mim, jamais gostaria de um homem que eu não conhecesse completamente, porém, ele deve criar sempre um mistério novo dentro dele para que eu o desvende – a voz de Pandora era doce e baixa, e quando ela terminou de falar muitas das garotas estavam boquiabertas, talvez fosse a primeira vez em que muitas ali ouviram algo tão pessoal vindo de Pandora.

- ele precisa ser _**Instigante**_ – Morgana disse sem nada mais acrescentar para infelicidade de algumas das meninas.

- um homem, garoto, cara... Etc... – Alhena estava rindo – tem que ser do tipo _**Espetacular**_, ou seja, sempre me surpreender com algo!

- ele também tem que ser _**Criativo**_! – Jules falou como se houvesse despertado de um sonho.

- Quero um garoto que saiba exatamente o que quer e não seja imaturo, ou seja, _**Experiente**_! – Anna falou e ficou rubra quando Alhena imitando que pegava uma goles caiu sob a almofada rosa.

- ele tem que me fazer feliz e rir, - disse Larissa acrescentando – ou seja, ser _**Brincalhão**_!

- case com um palhaço – foi o murmúrio de Vega, mas apenas Lyra e Selene ouviram.

- Ele tem que estar disposto a estar ao meu lado sempre, sendo um verdadeiro _**Cúmplice**_! – MJ acrescentou subitamente séria.

- I_**nteligente**_, ele tem que ser inteligente, nada de trasgos. – Eloar falou após todas ficarem em silêncio e todos os olhares focalizaram Vega.

- o que foi? – ela perguntou de forma inocente.

- falta a sua qualidad, M&B! – disse Alhena que estava girando a varinha distraidamente para profundo terror de Anna e Pandora que estavam perto dela.

- ah... Sim, como pude esquecer... – Vega se concentrou e pareceu que ia falar várias vezes mas depois sorriu. – eu estava quase descrevendo um homem como meu pai, inteligente, com gênio forte, bom duelista, ciumento, arrojado, capaz de me defender, mas eu creio que para um homem me chamar a atenção tem que ter algo único dentro dele, algo que eu não veja em nenhum outro, ele pode ser o mais inteligente, o mais gentil, não importa, de alguma forma ele tem que ser único para mim, nem que seja sendo apenas ele mesmo... – a palavra _**Gentil**_ surgiu no pergaminho, ao ler, Vega riu – bom pode ser Gentil, contanto que seja todas as outras qualidades que eu citei antes também...

As amigas riram e Morgana olhou para Vega por um bom tempo com um sorriso no rosto...

- agora temos tudo pronto, meia hora e teremos nossa lista!

Todas as garotas se concentraram em seus próprios pergaminhos.

Eloar foi a primeira a terminar, ou foi o que ela achou, mas Jules ao seu lado já descansava a pena e olhava distraída para os cabelos de Selene que estava sentada perto dela.

Eloar viu que Vega mordia a pena nervosa e o mesmo se dava com Selene e Morgana, pareciam relutar em responder ao questionário, porém elas também já tinham terminado.

Já Alhena estava lendo e relendo a lista dela com um sorriso de profundo contentamento muito visível em seu rosto. Assim que terminou de fazê-lo rastejou até onde Marjorie escrevia concentrada, na esperança de ler a lista dela, mas... Mas obviamente Alhena não tinha contado com o fato de esbarrar sem querer em Ginger que de tão concentrada que estava se assustou e gritou fazendo MJ descobrir o intento da prima e sorrir maldosamente para ela fechando o seu pergaminho.

Alhena se recolheu ao seu lugar parecendo triste.

Assim que todas terminaram, Selene pegou o pergaminho e foi para o centro da sala.

Ela sorriu e ia começar a enunciar o resultado quando viu Alhena entristecida.

- hei Tornado, você não quer fazer as honras como o Morfo?

Alhena quase caiu de tanta animação ao correr para o centro e se colocar ao lado de Selene.

- obrigada, elfa...

Selene sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Vega, já sabendo a lista...

- obrigada a todas as garotas por terem colaborado com a Lista Wombat Girl Version, estou tão feliz... – ela disse sorrindo.

- anda logo Tornado, senão eu peço pra elfa voltar. – disse uma Gin muito curiosa.

- ok, nem se pode aproveitar – ela então leu a lista e sorriu – antes vou ler o critério de desempate que o pergaminho mágico usou, os que empataram com a mesma quantidade de votos, foram selecionados na posição levando em conta quem teve posição mais alta nos pergaminhos base. – ela riu e acrescentou – depois eu falo quem empatou com quem...

- Vamos lá... – a mesma empolgação que fora vista em Procion no dia anterior tomou totalmente conta de Alhena – em décimo lugar ele que é com certeza um gato! Tem uma voz de seda e é o nosso amado comentarista!! O inigualável JJ!! Jaslev!!

As meninas bateram palmas e riram de Anna que corou dizendo : _eu sei, ele é bonito, é meu irmão..._

- indo em diante na nona posição: com certeza um Homem determinado e corajoso, capaz de enfrentar tudo por seus desejos e por quem deseja, o loiro mais gato da minha família, - ela piscou para MJ – porque é o meu primo lindo, Sam!!

MJ se levantou e pulou dando gritos de alegria.

- em oitavo, ele, o predador, sim, ele parece que está sempre espreitando a caça com aqueles olhos lindos e sorriso inocente no rosto, o garoto que eu bem sei já fez uma prima minha andar suspirando pelos cantos, o príncipe Zabini, Yago!!

Selene olhou curiosa para Alhena que apenas riu, e tentou olhar discretamente para uma prima, mas esta ignorou o olhar dela.

- em sétimo... Ah… O que dizer dele... – ela pareceu pensativa – palavras não expressam este rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, que por acaso é meu primo – **"não diga!"** – ele é doce, educado, tem um jeito tão perfeito de ser, e me dá vontade de ficar vendo o sorriso dele, ele é tão meigo quanto lindo, Caleb Weasley!!

Todas foram até Morgana a chamando de quase cunhada!

- podia ter dito, dono dos olhos mais lindo do mundo – falou uma Marjorie animada.

- verdade, esqueci desta! – Alhena concordou – agora o nosso sexto, ele não é um predador comum, ele não prende a vítima numa armadilha, ele espera que ela o queira tanto que se renda a ele... – ela corou e acrescentou – é me disseram algo parecido sobre ele... – depois sorriu e continuou - Tem um jeito frio e quente de ser, metade das bruxas deste colégio quer ser a garota dele, a outra metade se divide entre não o conhecer ainda, ou desejar o irmão mais novo! Estamos é claro falando de Yan!!

Todas foram até Selene e Pandora e as provocaram.

- dois irmãos lindos!!

- é a genética não posso fazer nada – falou Selene.

- a metade da lista... Soem os tambores – e não se sabe até hoje de onde soaram os tambores, quer dizer algumas sabem, e Alhena apesar do susto continuou – eu jurava que ele ia estar mais pra frente desta lista, já que ele é não um pedaço de mau caminho mas a estrada toda, ele reinventou a palavra charme com seu olhar cortante e seu modo de sorrir meio tímido, aiai... - Um suspiro – o nosso Silver!! Tristan!

Gritos de lindo e assobios se ouviram entre as meninas e Eloar olhou de forma um pouco ciumenta para Thara que sorria resplandecente.

Vega não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto pensava que se Yanka estivesse ali e não jogando pelas Harpias, o sorriso de Thara não estaria tão radiante.

- nosso quarto lugar... – ela parou fazendo suspense – Bom ele também tem um cabelo que cheira bem, é doce, inteligente, foi para a casa errada, mas ninguém é perfeito, é com certeza o garoto desta escola mais formidável... Nem sei como dizer o quanto meu irmão é lindo e Charme em pessoa! Procion! O meu Morfo do coração!!

MJ e Ginger se levantaram e pularam de alegria!!

- o pódio, os três mais... – suspense novamente – obviamente que ele estaria nesta lista, afinal, este ruivo, não é porque é meu primo, mas nossa sabe e como sabe ser perfeito, tem uma voz linda, é educado, sempre lembra sua data de aniversário e convenhamos numa família enorme como a nossa isso é muito – todas riram – eu acho que a definição príncipe encantado cai como uma luva nele e bem sei que tem gente que concorda! Charlie Weasley!!

Muitos assobios e palmas foram ouvidos. Até Pandora e Morgana se juntaram à bagunça, apesar de terem se controlado bem até agora! Apenas alguns rostos vermelhos anteriormente eram sinal de vida entre essas duas amigas.

- o segundo lugar, nossa – Alhena parou e conjurou um copo de água – ficou quente de repente isso aqui... Ele é alto, forte, do tipo que te dá a impressão de estar sempre com um sorriso sensual no rosto, e o cabelo dele... aiai - suspiro – tem nome de um Deus, e nossa, o descreve muito bem, o cara que faz muita garota desejar conhecer o poder eletrizante dos seus beijos... – um piscar de olho – Thor Greyback, o nosso Fera!

Outra bagunça geral na sala, Ginger assobiando animada quando o olhar dela cruzou com o das duas melhores amigas e ela sorriu vendo o que elas também viam.

- agora antes do número um... – ela quase riu – ainda foram citados: Olívio Wood – ela piscou marota para Anna – Anthor Günter, o monitor mais gato que eu já vi na Sonserina, Guillian Villeneuve, o Corvinal que poderia falar em francês comigo quando quisesse e Bill Cliver,o digamos, o goleiro que poderia pegar a minha goles – ela disse de forma maliciosa, já que ela era a rebatedora da Grifinória e Bill o goleiro – e o Harry Weasley, agora vamos falar sobre os empates, até aqui: os 8º e o 9º empataram com 4 pontos cada um; o 4º e o 3º com 8 pontos e o 2º tem a mesma quantidade do primeiro ambos com 9 pontos!! Uhuhuhu!!

- mas com certeza o primeiro lugar merece e como merece este lugar, e todo mundo já sabe quem é, não é Vega? – Alhena viu que Vega tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- mas é claro, ou você tinha dúvidas de que meu irmão é o mais fabuloso que há em Hogwarts afinal olha os genes! – Vega falou com orgulho evidente.

- exato, sendo filho de quem ele é, afinal nossa, com todo o respeito, mas Sirius Black é o cara! Pollux ainda é o ciumento mais incrivelmente doce que eu conheço, o sorriso dele é capaz de derreter calotas polares e até o jeito de olhar Sonserino dele é legal... O gato mais gato de Hogwarts, Pollux Black!!

Vega era uma das que mais assobiava.

As meninas ainda ficaram conversando um pouco na sala, antes de seguirem seus caminhos.

Morgana e Pandora queimaram junto com Ginger seus pergaminhos e Vega desfez o feitiço na sala.

Alhena tentava convencer Marjorie a mostrar o pergaminho dela, mas esta apenas sorria falando que não o ia fazer, embora todos soubessem que ela não ia agüentar a cara de cachorro pidão de Tornado.

Quando todas já tinham ido embora e só Vega e Selene estavam jogadas nas almofadas, Pollux saiu do seu esconderijo e se deitou ao lado da irmã na almofada, vendo que Yago fazia o mesmo.

Vega então perguntou curiosa:

- cadê o Caleb?

Pollux riu.

- você acha que ele viria te espionar? Isso seria falta de cortesia demais para ele...

E as duas duplas de gêmeos riram.

- plano Wombat completado com sucesso! – eles disseram em coro.

– e dessa vez a culpa nunca vai recair num Black – Pollux a mente diabólica do plano riu junto à irmã, definitivamente, a alma diabólica!

- parabéns maninho você é o mais cobiçado! – Vega falou enquanto o abraçava.

- empatei com o Fera, ainda não creio nisso, com Yan eu supero mas com um Corvinal? – Pollux tentava parecer zangado mas era bastante óbvio o orgulho de si mesmo. – mas e aí vocês descobriram o que queriam? – ele perguntou para as meninas.

- bom, já temos mais algumas pistas, mas ainda não está muito claro, temos que usar oclumência mesmo.

Vega respondeu.

Eles saíram da sala com cuidado analisando o mapa do maroto para não serem vistos e foram para as masmorras, mas acabaram do mesmo jeito esbarrando com Tristan e Yan, além é claro de Morgana e Pandora.

- só não vou acabar com a raça de vocês quatro por terem inventado tudo isso porque foi divertido – a voz de Yan era séria, mas seus olhos brilhavam

- bom plano! – Tristan disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Vega.

Vega sorriu e o enlaçou pelo braço...

- bom, admita foi um ótimo plano...

Yan riu e Tristan sorrindo timidamente olhou para Vega e disse:

- só não quero é imaginar o que vocês queriam realmente...

- nada demais, apenas uma lista Wombat!

E os amigos riram da cara de inocência de Vega..

Lista Wombat – Pela nova geração de Garotas de Hogwarts!

1 –Pollux Black

2 – Thor Greyback

3 – Charlie Weasley

4 – Procion Weasley

5 – Tristan Grenville Prietto

6 – Yan Morin Zabini

7 – Caleb Black Weasley

8 – Yago Morin Zabini

9 – Samuel Lin Weasley

10 – Jaslev Jordan

Participantes: Vega Black, Selene Zabini, Morgana Malfoy, Pandora Zabini, Ginger Weasley, Lyra Lupin, Jules Longbotton, Alhena Weasley, Anna Jordan, Marjorie Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Eloar Terã, Thara Lancaster e Larissa Weasley.

**Fim de A Lista Wombat © Vivis Drecco ® 03/2008**

**Nota de beta:**

Hi!! Que capítulo! Foi um capítulo muito interessante e divertido, especialmente graças à Alhena a relatar as posições, realmente não podias ter pensado em alguém melhor para fazê-lo. Algumas surpresas quanto às posições na minha opinião, mas não muitas.

Agora vamos aos comentários e perguntas que eu fui fazendo enquanto betava:

(Nota da Vivis coloquei as respostas logo abaixo desta vez .)

1 - Não sabia o que significava trinca, pelo menos no sentido que a usas-te e para além de ter aprendido uma palavra nova, gostei do que significa, acho que é uma verdade, aquelas três são realmente uma trinca.  
** Bom trinca para mim é a união perfeita de três pessoas, sentimentos, objetos... E descreve bem essas três mesmo.**

2 - Que mistério é o que fez Eloar estremecer e olhar para o lado quando Jules lhe perguntou acerca de apesar dela ser amiga de Thor não conhecer os Zabinis de quem ele é muito amigo? O que ela esconde?  
**Se eu te contar não será mais mistério e não é essa a intenção.**

3 - E se a Thara veio porque a Yanka tb não foi?  
** Acrescentado o motivo (eu tinha escrito no rascunho porém esqueci de colocar na versão definitiva, mas será explicado sobre isso na próxima Short).**

4 - As características que a Selene disse só me fizeram pensar em Thor, isso é algo importante ou só a minha mente a divagar?  
** Thor se sente bem lisonjeado ao ler esta sua afirmação.**

5 - Lyra gosta de ciúme? Bem o Sr ciúme é o Pollux… se bem que há tb outros ciumentos por aí….  
**Sim... existem mesmo.**

6 - Acho que as características da Ginger descrevem alguém…  
**É descrevem...**

7 - Quanto à Pandora… Tb houve um garoto que disse que nada melhor que uma garota para tirar o sono… hummmmm...  
** Será coincidência? Ou algo na entrelinha?**

8 - Quando Morgana disse instigante eu pensei logo nos Zabinis… eles são muito instigantes, oh se instigam!!  
**Eu também, e aposto que não fomos às únicas... Porém será que foi mesmo neles?**

9 - Quando a Vega fala essa coisa de ser único para ela e tal parece-me muito semelhante à outra coisa que eu ouvi na lista dos rapazes. É o que eu estou a pensar?  
** Talvez, seja lá o que você estiver pensando.**

10 – Porque Selene, Vega e Morgana relutavam em responder ao pergaminho? Dificuldades em não poder negar o que sentem?  
** é sempre difícil... Ainda mais para elas...**

11 – Qual a prima de Alhena que Yago fez suspirar pelos cantos?  
** Pergunta para ela, eu acho que ela te responde.**

12 - O que é que Ginger, Pandora e Morgana viram quando se anunciou a posição de Thor?  
** Algo interessantíssimo.**

13 - Quem é Guillian Villeneuve?  
** Você saberá em breve quem é Guillian.**

14 - Quem disse a frase "bom plano" no final do cap?  
** Tristan.**

15 - Tristan sorrindo timidamente é tão fofo!!  
** A mais pura verdade (ele está sorrindo timidamente no momento)**

16 – Também és daquelas que atribui uma simbologia especial ao número 7?  
** Sou.**

Bem, basicamente esta foi a lista de perguntas e anotações que eu fui fazendo ao longo da betagem e agora espero que a senhora Vivis responda a algumas destas perguntas…

Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora em betar, e espero ter feito um bom trabalho.

Agora, Vivis estou mais curiosa do que nunca para descobrir o que andas a tramar para CI, espero que consigas começá-la em breve.

Muitos beijinhos de borboleta

**Nota da Autora:**

Aiai... adorei escrever esta short fic, não sei ao certo qual dos dois capitulos, porém o segundo por ser o ponto de vista feminino foi o que eu mais me diverti em escrever...

**Lord Morpheus:**

Para quem não a conhece, vale lembrar que Morpheus é um dos sete Perpétuos, seres que constituem a encarnação de certos conceitos presentes a todos os seres vivos inteligentes. Os Perpétuos não são deuses, pois deuses deixam de existir quando não há mais quem neles creia. Os Perpéuos surgiram antes dos deuses e permanecerão depois deles. Podem assumir diversas formas, variando de acordo com a percepção de quem com eles trata, mas em regra mantendo o mesmo sexo. O nome Perpétuos, ou Sem-Fim, é um tanto inapropriado, vez que os Perpétuos podem morrer - como ocorreu com Morpheus, embora ressurgindo em outros aspectos de si mesmos, com modificações mais ou menos intensas de personalidade. Além disso, quando o Universo se acabar, serão todos levados pela Morte, que trancará suas portas e também partirá.  
Pela ordem de "nascimento", os Perpétuos são: Destino, Morte, Sonho, Destruição, as gêmeas Desejo e Desespero, e Deírio, que um dia se chamou Deleite.

Agora aos comentários queridos:

**Lemmie-chan**: Eu também estou morrendo de saudades, e ficar assim tanto tempo sem nossas longas conversas me deixa entristecida... te amo amiga...

**Mione03**: Ai... eu má? imagina?... e que bom espero tê-la surprendido novamente... sim elas estavam ouvindo tudo mas agora que voê chegou ao fim dessa fic verás que não foi surpresa para todos... Vivis ser maquiávelica e empresta isso para os babies dela... Te adoro amiga to morrendo de saudades tuas! kisses e agora achoq eu vai sair Corações Imortais... ao que tudo indica meu pc vem esse mês para minha casa (espero...)

Aos que leram e não comentaram mesmo assim kisses!

NEOQEAV


End file.
